


Bar

by XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece Prompts [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Drunken Flirting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Luffy and Nami stop at a bar, but right away, things get out of hand.





	Bar

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece © Oda

 It was a night just like any other night, or so the saying goes. A new island, a new town to explore...and new restaurants, or in the captain and navigator's case, a new bar. It was really Luffy's idea, considering he and Nami hadn't spent any time together as of late, so she had decided to just go with her fiance's decision.  
  
 The two sat at the bar together, among several other patrons, while the bartender quietly cleaned the glasses behind the counter. Nami sat on a stool, a glass of rum in her hands while Luffy noisily ate some curry beside her. The ice cubes in her drink clinked against the glass as she lightly twirled her glass in her hand before she took a swig.  
  
 "More please!" Luffy exclaimed as he held up his empty plate, causing the bartender to look at him with slight disgust at how fast he had eaten his meal. In fact, he had already eaten about 7 with no sign of slowing down. In fact, he seemed so eager to get another helping, he failed to notice the stains of curry roux on his outfit. However, Nami noticed it, right away, and as she finished her rum, she tapped a finger against his shoulder.  
  
 "You might wanna wash up first before you keep eating, Captain," the navigator suggested, and that's when Luffy noticed the stains on his cardigan.  
  
 "Oops," he muttered before he looked around. "Hey, where's the...?"  
  
 "Bathroom's to your right," answered the bartender.  
  
 "Thanks, man," Luffy replied as he got up and headed to the restroom to wash out his sweater. As he left, Nami put down her empty glass.  
  
 "Another rum, straight up," she said.  
  
 "Certainly, miss," replied the bartender as he poured her another glass. "And I'll even leave you the bottle."  
  
 "Thank you," Nami smiled as she took another sip of her drink. As she did, though, someone came and sat next to her. Nami didn't even have to look to see who it was: a man of 35 years, possibly older, of large stature. Had a scruffy beard and tattoos on his chest and right bicep, a mahogany T-shirt, white pants, black boots, and a blue sash that carried a saber. One whiff of his breath and Nami knew he was dead drunk...perhaps beyond dead drunk, if it was possible.  
  
 "Hey there, sweetie," the drunkard said, leering at the curvaceous navigator, from her long orange hair, to her large breasts, and finally, to her plush, apple-shaped ass. "How about you and I share a drink together?"  
  
 "Hell no," Nami answered. "Piss off."  
  
 "Aww, c'mon," the drunkard slurred. "Don't be like that, baby~! How about you and I keep each other company~?"  
  
 "I said 'piss off'," Nami said, firmly. "Go to hell."  
  
 By now, Luffy had come out of the bathroom, and when he saw the brute sitting in HIS seat, right next to Nami, at first, he thought nothing of it. However, it was only when Nami tried to stand up and the drunkard grabbed her roughly by her wrist...that's when Luffy's blood started boiling. How dare this bastard put his hands on his navigator? Well, he was going to fix him soon enough.  
  
 With that, Luffy marched right up to the drunkard and tapped his shoulder, causing him to look back at the Straw Hat Captain.  
  
 "Hey, buddy," he hissed. "That's my seat and my girl."  
  
 "Ahhhh, beat it, shrimp!" the guy barked as he splashed Nami's drink in Luffy's face, causing him to splutter a bit, not that he didn't see it coming, but it was still irritating. "Now then, sweetheart, where were we-"  
  
 Before he could continue his flirting, however, Luffy suddenly grabbed the drunkard by the collar of his shirt and threw him against a table, smashing it to bits and shocking several other customers.  
  
 "Jerk," Luffy muttered as he sat down next to Nami again. "You okay, Nami?"  
  
 "Just fine," Nami replied as she took another sip of her drink.  
  
 "Good," Luffy grinned. "Hey, barkeep, can I have another plate of curry?"  
  
 But then,  **SMASH!!** The drunkard smashed a chair over Luffy's head, which seemed to stun him for a moment, but then the rubber-man turned and punched him across the jaw, and not long after, a barroom brawl had commenced because the Straw Hat Captain ended up throwing the offending drunkard into a booth where another group of thugs happened to be sitting. Patrons with weak constitutions chose to pay their tab and run out of the establishment as quick as possible as furniture and glasses went flying through the air. Nami just nonchalantly sat at the counter, drinking her drink and ducking her head to avoid getting hit by a flying chair.  
  
 The bartender was not so lucky and was quickly knocked out.  
  
 Luffy grunted as he butted his head against the jaw of another thug, and not long after he swung around, kicking another in the gut from behind. Another one tried to grab him from behind, but thanks to Luffy's Observation Haki, he was the one who got grabbed and tossed through a glass window. But then, the drunkard wrapped his arms around Luffy, who cried out in surprise as he struggled to get out of his grasp.  
  
 "You're in for it, now, shrimpy!" shouted the drunkard as he put his saber against the Straw Hat Captain's throat, causing him to growl before he reeled his foot upward and then,  **THWACK!!**  He kicked the brute right where the sun don't shine, causing him to wail in pain as tears formed in his eyes. Then, Luffy grabbed him, hoisted him over his head with little to no effort at all, and tossed him toward the counter. At that moment, the bartender finally regained consciousness, only to scream as he narrowly avoided getting hit by a massive body. Nami, on the other hand, just poured herself another glass of rum.  
  
 "Is this always a regular thing with you?!" asked the bartender.  
  
 "Eeyup," Nami answered, casually as she took another swig of her drink. "Every time."  
  
 "Take THIS!!" Luffy shouted as he slammed his elbow into another thug's neck, causing him to cough and stumble back. "And stay down!!"  
  
 Nami sighed and shook her head.  
  
 "This is coming out of my tab," she muttered.  
  
 After a while, the bartender couldn't take anymore of the destruction of his bar, so he yelled for everyone to get out. While the beaten and bruised thugs all stumbled out, limping and nursing their wounds, Luffy only got away with a few simple scrapes. Nothing Chopper couldn't fix.  
  
 As for Nami, she only sighed as she stared at her empty wallet.  
  
 "Well, Luffy," she muttered. "Once again, I'm flat broke because of you, AND we got kicked out of another bar."  
  
 "Well, that guy had it coming," Luffy said. "He pissed me off, putting his hands on you like that, and then he splashed your drink on me!"  
  
 "I know," Nami said. "I could've handled him, you know."  
  
 Luffy pouted at this, but then, he felt a pair of lips kissing his cheek, causing him to blush faintly.  
  
 "But...thanks for sticking up for me, anyway," Nami smiled. "I appreciate it."  
  
 "Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.  
  
 "Besides...I swiped some money off those thugs while you were busy fighting them," Nami said, holding up several wallets.  
  
 "Eh?" Luffy asked, surprised. "When did you do that?"  
  
 "Well, you kept throwing them over to the counter, so...y'know."  
  
 "You never cease to surprise me, do you?"  
  
 "Just like you."  
  
 Luffy grinned as he wrapped around an arm around Nami as they both headed back to the  _Sunny_.  
  
**THE END**


End file.
